russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Onemig Bondoc
Juan Miguel Rivera Bondoc (born May 12, 1977) is a Filipino actor and television host. He was known for his roles in shows like TGIS (Thank God It's Sabado) and its spin-off Growing Up shown on GMA Network. He later became an ABS-CBN talent,Onemig Bondoc does great humanitarian act for Infanta |work=[[Manila Bulletin] |date=January 15, 2005 |accessdate=April 5, 2010] seen on several films and television series of the network, including Ngayong Nandito Ka with Kristine Hermosa. Juan Miguel Rivera Bondoc was born to businessman Mariano Bondoc, Jr. and Milo Rivera. He is the eldest of four. He was to follow the footsteps of his father in his father's stock brokerage firm when showbiz came acalling. Bondoc spent most of his high school and grade school at La Salle Greenhills. He left the country and finished his high school at Port Alberni, British Columbia, Canada. Commercial model Bondoc was discovered at age 13 by Louie Aguinaldo, who became his manager. He made his mark as the youngest lead ever in the popular Close-Up toothpaste advertising campaign by the time he was 14 years old. By the time he entered showbiz, he has done over seventeen TV commercials and print ads for some of the most respectable brands in the market, including Jollibee, Ivory Shampoo, Eveready, Del Monte 202, Mister Donut, Ayala Center and Oishi. In 2012, Bondoc return to the product endorsers for TV commercial and prind ads for some of the most respectable brand in the market are and Cindy's Hamburger (from Cindys Bakery Restaurant), Mister Donut, Bench, Purefoods Chunkee Corned Beef, PLDT, Fundador Brandy, My Phone, The Bar and Head & Shoulders. Career 'The ''TGIS years' Onemig entered showbiz in 1995 and was a mainstay in Viva and GMA Network co-produced shows like ''Villa Quintana and Ober Da Bakod. However, he only became well known when he joined the teen series Thank God It's Sabado. He was signed to a nine-picture contract by Viva Films at age 17. His first movie in 1996 with his co-stars from TGIS, Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim? (Are You Afraid of the Dark?), was a breakthrough success. This was followed up with hit films like Where D' Girls R, TGIS the Movie and Silaw, all of which were done from 1996 to 1997. On television, Onemig became a regular host of the popular noontime show Eat Bulaga before graduating from TGIS in 1997 and later moved on to roles in shows like Growing Up (spin-off of T.G.I.S.), Ganyan Kita Kamahal (That's How Much I Love You) and Tropang Trumpo in 1997-98. He was able to work with his idols Aga Muhlach and Mikee Cojuangco in the film Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (Is It Because of Her?). He was launched as a romantic leading man in Viva Films' I'm Sorry My Love opposite Judy Ann Santos in 1998. He also played a young man who witnessed student murders in the suspense film Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo (Shout While You Can) in 1999. He did his last film with Viva, My Pledge of Love, again with Judy Ann Santos before moving to ABS-CBN. 'At ABS-CBN' Bondoc signed a five-year contract with the network and had his career managed by ABS-CBN Talent Center (now known as Star Magic). His first TV assignment with ABS-CBN was a one-month episode in the now-defunct drama anthology Star Drama Theatre. He played roles in the show ranging from light to heavy ones. Soon after, he became a regular fixture in the Sunday noontime variety show ASAP and appeared in the light dramedy Labs Ko si Babe opposite Jolina Magdangal and Marvin Agustin. Though he was busy with television, he was not able to do movies for almost a year since he still had a movie contract with former mother studio Viva Films. At that time he severed ties with Viva and, as a result, he had to wait till his Viva movie contract expired. Bondoc made a movie comeback in 2000 in the horror trilogy Tabi-Tabi Po of FLT Films where he was paired with another former Viva talent Antoinette Taus; the movie suffered low sales at the box office. However, he made it up by finally making a box-office success movie called Trip with ABS-CBN's movie outfit Star Cinema in 2001. He was quickly given a follow-up movie in 2002, Jologs, which was also a successful hit. He did other projects like Attagirl and Pangako Sa 'Yo while working on Jologs. In 2003, Bondoc played the closet gay Wilson in the youth-oriented series Buttercup. His last TV series appearance was in 2004 on ABS-CBN's fantaserye Marina. That same year, he starred with the loveteam of Jericho Rosales and Kristine Hermosa in Ngayong Nandito Ka. 'At IBC-13' Bondoc signed a two-year contract with the network of IBC-13. In 2005 his final television show called Chowtime Na! showed in 2005 until his retirement in 2006. 'Return of the Actor' As of 2012, Bondoc is back as the actor in January 25 dubbed as the Return of the Actor, he made a comeback in showbiz when he signed a contract with TV5 in January 30, 2012. The first appearing in guest host of the Sunday variety show Hey it's Saberdey!. Also a February 19 episode in the drama anthology Real Confessions. On February 19, 2012, Bondoc started a mainstay regular co-host and performer of TV5's newest Sunday variety show Sunday Funday. Onemig also made a movie comeback with singing champion Anja Aguilar in Fall In Love Again which was produced by Viva Films released in May 15, 2012 grossed almost P150 million and the movie opened with P13 million pesos while his contract actor of Viva Artist Agency as well as making a box-office success movie appeared in the film. Bondoc as guest role as Alfred of fantasy-drama Kapitan Awesome. He then made his acting debut starred in new TV series Sarah G top-billed by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo in the lead role. While this 2013, Onemig appeared in his new teleserye Never Say Goodbye starring Nora Aunor, Cesar Montano, Alice Dixson, Dominic Ochoa, Gardo Versoza and Edgar Allan Guzman along with Artista Academy winners Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert. He was paired with Princess Velasco in an expected box-office film titled My Magic Girl earned 11.9 million on its first day (February 4, 2013) and surpassing 100 million in its first-week run. It was directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. It earned PHP 150 million in one-month run and the top grossing film of 2013. Advocacy In 2001, Bondoc was named as official spokesperson for youth and students by the National Youth Commission and Center for Students and Co-Curricular Affairs of the Department of Education. Businesses During his stay in showbiz, Onemig was able to invest his earnings in real estate and became an investor in his family's businesses. Among his businesses was the Benedictine International School of Quezon City. 'Politics' He will run as congressman of Bataan's 2nd district in 2013 elections, but Bondoc recently also on actor at this time. Personal life He is married to Valerie Bariou, a half-French, half-Filipina commercial model. They have one daughter, Armelle. His life story was featured on TV5's drama anthology series Star Confessions where he was portrayed by the young actor Rodjun Cruz, who is now returned to ABS-CBN. Filmography 'Television' 'Movies' 'Awards and Nominations' References External links * Official Website * Onemig Bondoc at Telebisyon.net tl:Onemig Bondoc Category:1977 births Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino television actors Category:Filipino television personalities Category:Filipino film actors Category:People from Manila Category:Living people